shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Engineering Deck
Engineering '''is the first '''Deck of the Von Braun, but the second ''explored by the Soldier in ''System Shock 2. __TOC__ Synopsis When the soldier arrives here, XERXES has already blocked off the access to the Engine Core. To re-enable the access, soldier travels to Fluidics Control, only to discover the code has been changed by Constance Sanger. An audio log by the door reveals that she has left to Cargo Bay 2A. After picking up the keycard in Cargo Bay 1A, he heads into Cargo Bay 2A and gets the code from Sanger's body. Once inside Fluidics Control, it is revealed that XERXES has blocked access to the computers. However, Marie Delacroix has installed a backdoor, which can be picked up in the Chemical Store Room. The soldier picks up the relevant hardware, plugs it into the Command Control computer and opens access to the Engine Core in Fluidics Control. Afterwards, he heads into the Engine Core, re-enables main power and enters the elevator to meet Janice Polito on the Operations Deck. Deck Layout This Deck features the following areas: *Fluidic Tunnels *Port Nacelle *Starboard Nacelle *Engineering Control *Engine Core Control *Storage Rooms **Aux. Storage Room 4 **Aux. Storage Room 5 *Security Station *Chemical Store Room *Cargo Bays **Cargo Bay sections 1A-1B and 2A-2B *Shuttle Bay **Shuttle Control *Command Control Engineering Senior Crew Members *Marie Delacroix *Juan Curtiz Discoveries New Weapons *Apollo H4 Argon-Suspension Laser Pistol New Armor *Hazard Suit New Enemies *Protocol Droids *Laser Turrets *Grub *Cyborg Midwife Logs and E-Mails Audio Logs *That Leak Again *Cargo Bay 2 *Fluidics Backdoor *Tau Ceti 5 *The Soldiers *Taking Action *Ambush *Delacroix *Locked In *Just Us *A New Friend? *Locking Eng. Control *Resist the Call *Is It So Bad? *Lame Old Me *Turret Problems *Hacking Turrets *Be Brave *Further Experiments *Psionic Chimps! E-Mails *Reset the Core *Protective Seals *Purging the Tubes *The Xenomorphs *Utility Storage 4 *The Engine Pods *Core Online *Go to Umbilical Gallery Images Engineering_logo.png|Deck Logo File:Lvl1SS2.png| Videos System Shock 2 soundtrack Engineering|Engineering Music Trivia *When contacted by The Many, players are taken and shown the final battle scene where they will confront The Brain of The Many later in the game. This proved to be a massive headache for the developers due to technical limitations of the Dark Engine: "... we scripted a hallucinatory sequence, in which the player character rides through the interior of the alien boss-monster, known as the Many. This so-called "Many ride" was the source of innumerable bugs - the player would be thrown off the moving platform, manage to kill his projected self, bump into walls, and so on." ''- Jonathan Chey, programmer and project manager for ''System Shock 2.' *Dozens of shipping crates containing B4 Protocol Droids are stored throughout the Cargo Bays. *Several of the Cargo Bays' elevator platforms are non-functional and two of them (both in Cargo Bay 2B) are malfuctioning/offline. Pushing the nearby button will display a message that "Maintenance will arrive shortly... Please wait..." or "Maintenance has been notified." and will summon a Maintenance Robot to the spot! *The cargo elevators that '''are working properly can be used as improvised "crush traps" to kill enemies, if you can get them to stand under the spot where the platform will come down to the ground level. This works especially well to get rid of the numerous Protocol Droids without wasting ammunition or risking getting injured by their explosive self-destruction. ---- Category:Von Braun Locations Category:System Shock 2 Locations Category:Locations Category:Article stubs